Heartache
by hriddle14
Summary: No summary. Just read and review.


**Hey Everyone. I want Reviews. Also, please read the authors note at the end of this story. It is very important. This story is based on my life. Basically, I am Hermione. They are all muggles, and don't have magic. I think it's a good story though so read.**

**Pairing: Hermione/Blaise (Male not female)**

**I am not making money off of this, and I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Does cantain drugs, alcohol, mentions of rape, thievery and child abuse. Do not read if uncomfortable. Flames are welcome.**

Hermione Granger sat in a police room, thinking about the man who had almost ruined her life. It was her father. She was here because Hermione was testifying against him. He was being charged for sexual misconduct.

Hermione was 5'3 and had shoulder length hair, that she had just recently died red. She was fifteen years old. She sat at the bench, waiting for her turn to talk to the prosecuter. Finally, the prosecuter came and sat down in front of her. She looked at Hermione for a few seconds, then asked her a question. "Do you know why you are here?" she asked. "Yes," Hermione replied, "I'm here to tell you my story."

(FLASHBACK)

A five year old girl named Hermione Granger was playing with her friend Wilson. He was about two inches taller then her, and had short brown hair. He was skinny, but not as skinny as Hermione though. Hermione was anorexic. She only ate around four times in seven days, and even then, she had to sneak food. When she was four, her parents had split up, and Hermione was aloud to see them both, hough she was with her dad most of the time. She had long hair that went to her small of her back. It was curly, and brown. Her eyes were grey though they were often blue too.

She and Wilson were in their secret spot, a nice little spot hidden by bushes in an alleyway where they would hide out for hours. It was summertime and they were playing in their spot when Wilson's mother called him in. I found out later that they were going on a trip. Wilson told me to try to eat more and to sing if I got upset. I told him I would try and went into the house and into my room.

When I got there, my stepmom was waiting. She took me to Toys R Us and I bought an intruder alarm for my room. The best part about it was it was so good, that when my kitten I had found the day before came in, the alarm went off. I quickly shut it off, and was unfortunate that someone woke up. It was my father. He came in, yelled at me, slapped me around a liitle bit, then raped me. This happened quite often. Three or four days a week. I, sadly, had grown used to it. It helped to have Wilson.

One day, I almost tripped my father down the stairs, and he yelled at me. I stormed into my room, and at 12:00 p.m I fell asleep. I didn't get up until around 8:00 and by then, my father had already eaten and left, leaving me with my stepmom. She told me that I couldn't eat, and to go outside. It was storming. I went outside and sat on the porch. Then, she got sick of sitting there and went to my spot. I didn't care that it was raining, because I had always loved the rain.

When my father got home, it was deep in the night. He went straight to bed. I fell asleep, feeling as though my day tommorrow would be great. How right I was.

The next day was my birthday, I was now six years old. My presents were food, and Wilson returning. My father was gone the whole day. I stayed the night at Wilsons, and had the best meal of my life. Wilson and I talked almost all night.

Soon, I was in third grade. My other best friend moved away, and didn't even say goodbye. I became very depressed. I sliced my arm open, but not enough for it to be deadly. It was just to feel pain that I knew I had caused, and not pain he had caused. Then, I met him.

His name was Draco Malfoy. He had blonde hair, and was pale as a ghost. He was also very possesive. He asked me out and I told him yes. I soon fell in love with him. I caught him cheating on me three times. Finally, I had had enough, and I let him go, vowing never to fall in love again. I soon took up fighting. I was always found hitting someone younger then me, but they never told on me because they were scared of the threats me and my gang made.

I got sick of my life and tried to commit suicide, but I didn't succeed. I still stayed depressed. I started trying new things. I tries cigarettes, but didn't like them and didn't try them again. I tried berr, wine, champayne, whisky, vodka, and the whole lot of them I will never try again. I also started stealing. Just little things, like candy, or things from other people. I began eating a little more. I started singing more too. I grew into a great voice. I even sang at a bar for money once.

Then, Ginny came back into my life, after a three year fight between ouw mothers. We were inseperable, but still, only Wilson had ever known what my father did to me behind closed doors.

Then, on Halloween, when my father was supposed to pick me up, my mother showed up and said my father was in prison for six years for rape. I was happy, but didn't show it, because I really didn't know how to show emotions. We had to move so we moved far away from that house, from my memories, and worst of all, from Wilson.

When I reached the middle of ninth grade, I met Blaise Zabini. We were good friends, but that soon turned around. We started going out, and Ginny got jealous. Blaise decided to hook his friend Theodore Knott up with Ginny. It worked. I don't really think he knows how much I love him. He helped me through so much. I trust him with my life.

Then, my father's freedom date was looming closer, so I told. That leads to where I am now. Sitting in a room with a prosecuter, sending my dad back to prison for life.

(END FLASHBACK)

Hermione sat watching the prosecuter take notes. Then, she turned back to me and asked me the hardest question I ever had to answer. "Why did you never tell anyone?" I answered her as best as I knew. "I never told because that would have made it real. While I never told no one but one person, I could just pretend it was a bad dream that I kept having. I could just imagine I had a great life, but I didn't, and the scars on my body prove it."

So that's my story. Plain and Simple.

(THE END)

**Thank you for reading my story. If you want to talk about anything, just send me a message, and you'll get a reply that day. Please Review. **

**Je t'aime**

**Viper**


End file.
